jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Koniu202/Odrodzenie: Poznać Prawdę/@comment-32398021-20180211195521
Jest dobrze. Przeczytałam http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Podoba mi się rozmowa między Gartem, Garretem (oni mają zbyt podobne te imiona XD) i Anorą o Przedwiecznym. Przy okazji w końcu wiem, jakim cudem wszystkie smoki Archipelagu nagle zeszły się do jednej jaskini (choć nie zmienia to faktu, że wciąż pod znakiem zapytania stawiam lot Szczerbatka, no bo jak?). "Obawiał się jednak, iż jeśli byłby to ślepy zaułek, czy Deneris nie wykorzystałby chwilowej słabości i nie uderzył na Białą Twierdzę w chwili, gdy byłaby ona najsłabsza i niezdolna do skutecznej obrony, gdyż większość wojsk stacjonowałaby w tym czasie w Górskiej Fortecy." Facet ma do wyboru albo stracić twierdzę - i w takim wypadku zostać w innej, lub stracić wszystkie smoki plus inną twierdzę - i w efekcie przegrać. Rzeczywiście jest się nad czym zastanawiać XD "Darujmy sobie te oficjalne tutyły. Ładnie brzmią, ale są w tej chwili zbędne." Dobrze napisane. Wpadło mi w oko to zdanie http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png "W Anorze było coś, czego Garret od czasu śmierci Celene nie czuł do żadnej kobiety i raczej nie sądził, że byłoby to jeszcze kiedyś możliwe." ... "- No więc...od kiedy zobaczyłem cię w Górskiej Fortecy po raz pierwszy...wtedy coś poczułem. Uczucie, którego nie czułem już dawno i sądziłem, że nie poczuję nigdy, wtedy właśnie odżyło." Tu wypadałoby dla lepszego brzmienia zrobić parafrazę. Bo tak narrator i Garret się powtarzają ;) "Zakochałem się w tobie, Anoro. - powiedział Garret." Łoł! Facet szybki i bezpośredni http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png "- Wspaniale, ale..." No kobieto, no! Już "ale" musi być. On ci tu wyznaje takie głębokie rzeczy, a Ty mu od razu kłody pod nogi XD "...potężny Inkwizytor i...Smocza Jeźdzczyni?" Poczekaj, zróbmy parafrazę... "Dowódca Inkwizycji i przywódczyni Smoczych Jeźdźców?" Nie no, mnie pasuje. Nie rozumiem, czemu ona wybrzydza XD "Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz?" Koniu! XD Przecież on dopiero powiedział jej, że się zakochał (nadal nie umiem gościa ogarnąć XD). Nie wspomniał, czy tego chciał, czy mu się to podoba w ogóle... Po prostu powiedział jej, że - "no kurcze, nie spodziewałem się, ale wpadłem". Mógł być w ogóle przeciw i na przykład chciał właśnie poinformować: "zakochałem się, głupio wyszło, stąd moje dziwne zachowanie wcześniej, ale odtąd lepiej zerwijmy kontakt" - a ona mu tu wyskakuje z takim tekściorem http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png . Jakby Tobie ktoś powiedział, że się w Tobie zakochał, to od razu byś rzucił: "WSPANIALE, ale na pewno tego chcesz?" http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png "To znaczy, nie pomyśl źle, cieszę się i to bardzo, ale jednak..." No! Się zreflektowała http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png "Zdaję sobie sprawę, że możemy oboje umrzeć, ale nie przeszkadza mi to" Ach... Więc o to chodziło? ... Nadal nie widzę przeszkód http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png No co, jakby jedno mogło zginąć, a drugie by w tym wypadku zostało samo, to gorzej, ale jak oboje? Co im szkodzi dzielić Valhallę XD " W takim razie i mnie to nie przeszkadza" Ogólnie ciężko, żeby przeszkadzał wam tego typu drobiazg, skoro jesteście zakochani, gołąbki ^^ I... co? Jak to? Co dalej? Czemu ściąłeś scenę? XD Pewnie uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a potem Anora wyszła, a Garret zajął się swoimi sprawami. Bo tak robią prawdziwie zakochani XD " Jest tam coś, czego '''tym razem nie pozwolę sobie odebrać. Nie tym razem'."'' To tym razem czy nie tym? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png " Tak więc wojsko Inkwizycji, na czele z Garretem ruszyło, by '''stoczyć swój decydujący bój, który miał zdecydować o losach bitwy'."'' O losach wojny już prędzej... Albo, jeśli faktycznie chodzi o losy bitwy, to po prostu "ruszyli stoczyć decydujący bój". Bo bitwa, walka i bój to z reguły określenie jednego starcia. O, w ogóle odkryłam, że nie przeszkadza mi brak Czkawki w Twoim opku. Znaczy, nieskupianie głównego wątku na nim. Przy Garrecie świetnie się sprawdza jako bohater drugoplanowy XD Ładnie było, więc pisuj dalej i powodzonka w szkole, do której jutro ruszamy http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Eriel ^^